


Дети и их родители

by Miauka77



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство Лестрейда с кавалером дочери оборачивается чем-то интересным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети и их родители

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Xenya-m.

Вопреки распространенному мнению о том, что полицейские уделяют мало времени и внимания семье, Грегори Лестрейд был (обычно) хорошим отцом. Настолько хорошим, что после очередного загула своей матери его дочь Кристина собрала вещи и переехала к нему.

Кристина Виктория Лестрейд, в свою очередь, была (обычно) умной дочерью и хорошо усвоила, что папа-полицейский это такой папа, который в любой момент может собрать досье на парня, с которым ты гуляешь, поэтому (после серии очень больших разочарований) предпочитала все делать обстоятельно. 

Нет, на этот раз она не обошлась восторженными восклицаниями, какой он клевый, какой у него дорогой мотоцикл и какую он закончил крутую школу — она привела его домой и поставила перед папой, который только что вернулся с дежурства и, не ожидая никакого подвоха, устроился с пивом смотреть футбол. 

— Папа, это Тони, и он просит у тебя позволения начать за мной ухаживать, — сказала она.

— Эхм, — глубокомысленно заметил застывший с бокалом пива в руке Лестрейд, обозревая сюрприз. 

В чертах лица лохматого парня в бандане, с крохотным костяным черепом на шнурке и металлическими браслетами на руках было что-то смутно знакомое… Впрочем, очень быстро выяснилось что. 

— Энтони. Энтони Холмс, сэр, — почтительно сказал парень. 

— Холмс? — переспросил озадаченный Лестрейд. Разумеется, это не мог быть сын Шерлока, да и похож он был явно на Майкрофта, во всяком случае, формой носа и его длиной. — Майкрофт Холмс к вам какое-нибудь отношение имеет? — пытаясь скрыть растерянность за чудесами дедукции, спросил он.

Всю почтительность парня как ветром сдуло. 

— Майкрофт Холмс мой отец, — скривился он. — Но мы с ним не общаемся. 

— Интересно, почему? — Нет, он, конечно, и сам мог найти сколько угодно причин не общаться с Майкрофтом Холмсом — взять хотя бы один только его вид, от которого, кажется, замерзают лужи. И все же, по какой причине Майкрофт Холмс, очевидно очень дорожащий репутацией и семейными связями, перестал бы вдруг общаться со своим сыном?

Гримаса на лице юного Холмса превзошла все отцовские.

— А он из этих… из педиков! — выплюнул он.

— Вот как? — побледнев, переспросила Кристина. 

Лестрейду не нужно было и угадывать, что сейчас произойдет. Несмотря на все очевидные плюсы, Тони был обречен. 

— А ты знаешь, что мой отец — тоже педик? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Кристина и повелительно вытянула руку в сторону двери: — Вон!

Когда шаги незадачливого претендента на руку и сердце стихли внизу лестницы, Кристина захлопнула дверь и для верности пнула по ней ногой. 

— Извини, мой косяк, — мрачно сказала она. — Сильно расстроился?

— Только из-за тебя, малыш. — Лестрейд отставил пиво и поднялся. — Мне вообще надо сходить кое-куда, или остаться с тобой? 

— Не надо, — возразила Кристина, садясь на диван, придвигая к себе пиво и утаскивая из папиной пачки сигарету. — Невелико сокровище. Переживу. 

 

Тони на противоположной стороне улицы демонстративно сосредоточенно ковырялся в своем дорогом мотоцикле. Лестрейд перешел через дорогу и вытянул руку, ловя такси. Он знал, что Кристина будет переживать, и, несмотря на то, что неприятности подобного рода (далеко не первые) она предпочитала переживать самостоятельно, сомневался в том, стоило ли оставлять ее одну. Но, возможно, именно сегодня ему хотелось побыть не очень хорошим отцом. 

Ему повезло, и он застал Майкрофта Холмса на выходе из клуба «Диоген». 

— Вы хотели меня видеть, инспектор? — удивился тот, обозревая лестрейдовский растрепанный вид. — Что-то срочное?

— Более-менее, — отозвался Лестрейд, пытаясь отдышаться, так как из-за перекрытой улицы ему пришлось пробежать немалый кросс. 

— Пойдемте, — сказал Холмс. Он провел Лестрейда в закрепленный за ним кабинет и уселся за письменный стол: — Я вас слушаю, инспектор, и надеюсь, что у вас есть достаточное оправдание для того, чтобы задержать меня здесь. 

— Ваш сын, — выпалил Лестрейд, падая в кресло, — начал ухаживать за моей дочерью. 

Лицо Холмса удивительным образом осталось почти бесстрастным, только уголок рта дрогнул чуть-чуть. Если бы Лестрейд не посвятил столько времени мыслям об обладателе этого лица, то, возможно, и не заметил бы. 

Холмс молчал несколько минут, прежде чем заговорить:

— Если вы хотите моих соболезнований, инспектор, то я вам их предоставлю. Если вы ждете от меня извинений, то, боюсь, не дождетесь. Я не видел своего сына с четырех лет и, ввиду сего, он, очевидно, является продуктом не моего воспитания. 

— И это все, что вы можете сказать? — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд.

Холмс промолчал. 

— Ладно, — согласился Лестрейд и пошел к двери.

— Постойте, — окликнул его Холмс, когда Лестрейд уже взялся за ручку. — Ни в чем дурном он не замешан, если это вас беспокоит. Обычный парень, каких пруд пруди. 

Лицо Холмса было опущено, как будто тот что-то задумчиво изучал на столе. 

— Угумс, — кивнул Лестрейд, продолжая держаться за ручку. 

— Это все, инспектор? — спросил Холмс. — Вы можете идти. Ну что же вы? Идите. 

Грегори Лестрейд постучал пальцем по двери, раздумывая, сожрут ли его в случае провала живьем или нет, пересек кабинет, навис над столом Майкрофта Холмса и выпалил: 

— Если я приглашу тебя на свидание, ты пойдешь? И пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без этих твоих чертовых цветистых выражений. Просто да или нет?

 

Три месяца спустя после описанных событий Майкрофт Холмс вернулся домой с поздних переговоров и со стоном рухнул на диван. Тотчас же из-за угла выполз Грегори Лестрейд с чашкой ароматно дымящегося чая в одной руке и планшетом в другой. 

— Проиграли, заразы, — огорченно сказал он, ставя чашку перед Майкрофтом. — Тяжелый вечер?

— Русские, — простонал Майкрофт, засовывая в чашку нос и грея об нее руки. И тут же переключил внимание на Лестрейда, весь вид которого говорил, что есть какие-то новости. — Что-то случилось, Грег? 

— Твой сын заявился к моей дочери с огромным букетом цветов.

— Вот как? И она осуществила угрозу и вышла к нему в майке «Мой отец — педик»?

— Нет, она отказалась от этой затеи с тех пор, как ты ей объяснил, что это несколько двусмысленно звучит.

— Тогда что же? Она спустила его с лестницы, заявив, что «ни за что и никогда»?

— Хуже. Она его простила. Ну, знаешь, это ваше обаяние Холмсов — перед ним невозможно устоять, — принялся бормотать оправдания Грег. И добавил, вроде бы робко и даже немного заискивающе, но Майкрофт был уверен — ухмыляясь про себя той самой своей фирменной лестрейдовской ухмылкой, которая столько лет не давала ему, Майкрофту, спать по ночам: — Это ничего, если вдруг выяснится, что я случайно пригласил их обоих в субботу на совместный обед?


End file.
